Lizzi
by keep austin wierd
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'INCONVENIENCE', read it first. As if senior year is easy, Bella and Edward also have to help raise Edward’s sister, Lizzi. Bella, Esme, Edward, and Lizzi will have to grow closer to make it through the year ahead. ON TEMPORARY HAITUS
1. Chapter 1: I Remember

Chapter One: I Remember

The sound of Lizzi's crying woke me up. "Edward, it's your turn," I muttered into my pillow.

"Of course love, go back to sleep," he whispered as he got up. I rolled over and snuggled back into the blankets. Edward's been great through everything. This summer, we've developed a plan. We take Lizzi Friday night through Sunday so Esme can get some rest. I've practically moved in with Edward and Esme and Charlie has accepted that they need my help.

Things have been hard without Carlisle. Carlisle was going home to check on us at around ten, leaving Esme and Lizzi at the hospital. He was just pulling out of the hospital when a drunk driver hit Carlisle's door. The impact killed him instantly. It wasn't fair. He had a good job and a good family. Why him? I guess the saying 'life isn't fair' is one of the truest things ever said.

And Esme. It killed her on the inside. She's been strong for Lizzi and Edward, but she falls apart when it's the two of us….

I can't think about this anymore, I need to get up. I rolled out of bed and took Lizzi from Edward's arms.

"Go back to bed, I've got her," I told him, rocking Lizzi back and forth.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and Edward reluctantly returned to bed. Edward was so sweet when it was our nights with Lizzi. He always got up, fed her, and changed her diaper so I could sleep. She was one lucky little girl, to have an older brother as loving as he is. Eventually, Lizzi went back to sleep and I lowered her into her basket before going to sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up to Lizzi's impatient cry. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eight, time to get up anyway. I got up and changed clothes while Edward took Lizzi. We switched so he could change, like we always did. I looked down at Lizzi and studied the features that haven't changed since she was born.

Her eyes were the same green as Edward's, the eyes I've come to love on both of them. Her hair was Esme's all that way: dark, thick, and beautiful. I like to think of it as princess hair. Everything else was Carlisle's: nose, skin, bone structure, height, and chin. Lizzi is still as beautiful and striking as the first time I held her. I never forget that I'm holding one of the few things Carlisle left behind.

The cliché 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' is very true. I never knew how much I cared about Carlisle until there was no going back.

I started when I felt Edward's arms wrapped around Lizzi and me. "You ready to go to the zoo?" Edward whispered in my ear. I twisted around and kissed him softly so we wouldn't hurt Lizzi.

"Of course, let's go." Every Sunday we took Lizzi to the zoo because, even at five months, she loved animals. Her little eyes followed their every movement and when we moved on to another animal, she would cry until she saw the new animal. I strapped Lizzi in her car seat before hopping in the passenger's seat. Edward had already put in my current favorite CD, Sarah Bareilles 'Little Voice'.

"What animals are we seeing today?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand across the consol.

"I love the monkeys and the giraffes," I told him seriously. He responded with the proper sincerity before cracking a smile at my antics.

"Those seem to be Lizzi's favorites as well." Gosh, could this guy get any perfecter? Why is he with me, someone who uses the word 'perfecter'? He noticed everything about Lizzi, Esme, and me while I can't remember Esme's favorite color. Lizzi started fussing in the back and I reached behind me so she could play with my fingers as Edward pulled into a parking spot. In another ten minutes we were standing in front of the monkeys and listening to Lizzi giggle at them.

"Come here love, you're too far away," Edward whispered gently. He pulled my back to his chest and I rested there for a few minutes, completely comfortable. "Do you remember what today is?" he asked in my ear.

"The last day of summer," I sighed. I didn't want school to start again. I felt Edward shake his head.

"Try again," he instructed. I thought hard but nothing special came to mind. It was Edward's turn to sigh. "We met a year ago today."

"You remembered?" I flipped around in his arms. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."

"Of course I remembered. I changed that day and I never want to go back." My eyes started to water as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. "You didn't have to…" I muttered, overwhelmed.

"I know, but I wanted to." He opened the box and I saw a beautiful diamond necklace that made me gasp. It wasn't big, but it was simple and represented us perfectly. He turned me around so he could pull back my hair and close the clip at the back of my neck. "I love you, Isabella Marie," he told me, his voice gently.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony," I teased him breathlessly. I knew he hated his middle name. This time, he didn't say anything about it. He kissed my neck lightly on the clasp of the necklace and I moved closer to him.

"_Plant my lips where your necklaces close."_

_Lullaby by The Spill Canvas_

I turned around and kissed him. Edward moved his hand to cup my cheek and the other rested on my hip, keeping me close to him. The kiss communicated better than any words we could've said. Words, as we both agree, can be meaningless. Emotion isn't something that words alone can explain. Actions speak louder than words, and we were both screaming. The kiss was slow and gentle with love behind every move we made.

"Thank you," I breathed. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank _you_, love, for spending a year with me," he shot right back. I knew it was pointless arguing with him, so I merely stood there. Lizzi was still enjoying herself and making adorable baby noises. I glanced over at her just to check and I saw a three or four year old boy standing near the stroller, looking at Lizzi with a confused expression on his features. I moved closer to him, letting go of Edward.

"Hello. What's your name?" I asked him, kneeling down so I was on his level.

"Zack. What's her name?" he asked softly, looking up at me.

"Her name is Lizzi." Lizzi reached out a hand slowly and touched the boy's hand for a second before pulling away. She was watching Zack instead of the monkeys now. "I think she likes you, Zack."

"Zack, don't run away like that! You scared me-" A woman came running up to him but stopped when she was Edward and me. "I'm sorry. He was there and then he was gone. Sorry, my name is Hayley. I hope he hasn't been a bother."

"Not at all. Lizzi seems to like him," Edward reassured her. I smiled brightly at Hayley while Zack's attention went back to Lizzi.

"Is Lizzi your daughter?" she asked politely, looking over her son at Lizzi.

"No, she's Edward's sister," I told her. A lot of people thought we were married and Lizzi was our child, so we're used to it.

"Well, she's gorgeous. Zack, say goodbye because we've got to go. It was nice meeting you," Hayley smiled at us and Zack waved as he was pulled away.

"He looked like an OK kid, but he took too much interest in Lizzi," Edward frowned. I rolled my eyes and began pushing the stroller toward the giraffes.

ESMEPOV

I was still in bed, even though it was past ten. Since today is Sunday, Edward and Bella are with Lizzi. My thoughts were caught up in a hurricane of memories that I can't forget, can't pretend they didn't happen.

I know that I can't ever forget him. I also realize that I have come a long way down the road of acceptance. Bella has been a huge part of that. I know I have to stay strong for Lizzi and Edward and never let them see me cry. Bella, though, is the perfect person to help me and I use her. Bella says that she likes helping me in any way she can, and for now I'm going to believe that. Bella reminds me of him in her selflessness. Everything reminds me of him.

In some ways, I'm glad I can't forget him. One day, I'll need to tell Lizzi everything I can remember about her father. If I ever loose those memories, then I've lost her father and I simply can't let that happen. Today, I'm focusing on remembering.

I remember first seeing him.

I remember our first date.

I remember our first kiss.

I remember our first 'I love you'.

I remember his proposal word-for-word.

I remember our wedding.

I remember his touch.

I remember his smell.

I remember how he loved Edward.

I remember how he loved Bella.

I remember how he loved Lizzi, even before she was born.

I remember how he loved _me_.

I remember Carlisle.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I killed Carlisle! I hate doing it, I do. I was going to finish 'Amazing Catch' before starting this, but I couldn't. I write a lot better when I have two stories going on at the same time. **

**FUNFACT: I have high hopes for this sequel, but I don't really know where I'm going with it. I don't quite know how to go about writing a sequel, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.**

**The song in the chapter is one of my current favorites: 'Lullaby' by The Spill Canvas. Check it out if you want. **

**Music ADD will be the unofficial beta for this story as well, but she wasn't able to edit this chapter. Excuse any mistakes I might have missed. Thanks for reading and I like reviews, Emma**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: Beginning of the End

Today, I woke up to the alarm clock instead of Lizzi. Edward shut if off before pulling me closer to his chest, kissing my forehead quickly. We got ready for school quickly and grabbed a couple pop-tarts on our way to the Volvo.

"Are you ready to be a senior?" Edward asked me through a mouthful of pastry.

"As ready as I can be," I said after swallowing loudly. Edward laughed at my tone of voice as he drove ten miles under the speed limit. Ever since Carlisle's accident, he won't let me drive and he won't drive anywhere near the speed limit. His driving is paranoid. I begged him to let me drive once and he was so intense that I didn't want to ask again. I'll give it a little more time.

"We both have most of our credits. Besides, this year we get seventh period off," he smiled over the console at me. I was excited to have some extra time with Edward, especially because he's working four to eight now. Esme needs to stay at home with Lizzi until next year, when she can go to affordable day care. Carlisle left behind a lot of money he inherited from his deceased parents, so they're fairly well off. Only a fourth of Edward's income will go to Esme and Lizzi and the rest of it will go to an almost complete college fund.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in over two weeks!" Alice squealed before I'd opened my door all the way. I was tackled back into the car by Alice and Edward had to catch my head before it smashed into the console.

"I missed you, too," I chuckled as Jasper finally pulled Alice off me. Edward let go of my hair and I stood up.

"It's nice to see you, Bella," Jasper said politely but sincerely, pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"You too," I smiled at him, getting a smile in return. Edward came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist comfortably. Edward was about to speak when Emmett and Rose pulled up in Rose's convertible.

"Little bro and sis!" Emmett cried, opening his door before the car had stopped. Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled into a parking spot and watched Emmett run over to our group. He pulled Edward and me into a bone-crushing group hug and Edward had to put himself in between Emmett and me to preserve my ribs.

"Emmett, let them go," Rose ordered. Emmett let us go instantly but kept a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks Rose," I smiled at her and she smiled back warmly.

"No problem, Bella. I try my hardest to stop him from doing that." The warning bell broke up our reunion and we all rushed to our classes. This year, Edward and I have the same classes, which will make for an interesting year in gym. I put off getting my PE credit until the last year and now I'm regretting it. I walked into first period and I found I had another person to hug.

"Angela! It's been a month," I exclaim quietly so the teacher won't notice. She smiled and stood up, pulling me into a soft hug.

"I know it's been a while. Take a seat." She pointed to a seat next to her and I took it. Edward sat in the only available seat: the one behind me. He could massage my shoulders during class now. The class passed quickly and before I knew it Edward and I were taking seats beside each other in second period. And so the morning passed, full of syllabi and introductions.

"I'm starving," I groaned when the lunch bell rang. Edward chuckled and pulled me through the crowd by the hand. We got our lunches and began to look for the rest of the gang. The cafeteria had been rearranged so there were tables of six. That meant that, since Angela sat at our table, there was only one seat for both Edward and I. Edward sat down first and, noticing there wasn't another seat, pulled me down on his lap. My body instinctively leaned back into his chest and I relaxed.

"How's Lizzi?" Angela asked conversationally from across the table.

"She's doing great…." The rest of the day passed comfortably until sixth period.

Gym. Torture chamber. PE. Hell. Take your pick.

"I know you're clumsy, but you can't be _that_ bad at sports," Edward insisted.

"You'll know in another ten minutes that, being me, I can." We split ways at the locker room door and I almost groaned out loud when I saw who was also in my gym class.

Jessica.

I already knew this was going to suck, but now I have to deal with Jessica, Edward, and booty shorts. Shoot me now. I changed quickly and walked out of the locker room at the same time Edward was exiting his own. He smiled and gave me the once over. We had to wear shorts that went to about three inches above my knee and a shirt with practically nonexistent sleeves.

"I like the shorts. You should wear those more often," Edward smirked at my legs. I kicked him jokingly in the shin.

"Everyone, find a seat in the bleachers," Coach Huff yelled. I have a feeling that there's no way I could ever like him just because he's a gym teacher. Edward and I had just sat down when Jessica decided it was time to make an appearance.

"Edward, I haven't seen you all summer!" she said, her loud voice echoing if the hardwood floor. She sat on Edward's other side and pressed her leg against his.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward responded coldly. He rested his hand on my thigh and, even though I knew he was doing it to get Jessica to go away, my heart still fluttered. I could tell by the look on Jessica's face that she noticed.

"We really need to get together sometime. There's this club that doesn't ID and they have a couple's night," she winked, trying to look seductive.

"Bella and I were thinking about checking it out, right honey?" he turned his attention to me.

"I remember talking about it. I was going to wear that red dress you said you liked so much," I played along, leaning my elbows on his leg. Before Jessica could respond, Coach Huff told us to form teams of two and grab rackets. It seems the first sport I'll mess up is tennis.

"Edward, let's be a team!" Jessica squealed. Yeah, not happening.

"I promised to be Bella's partner, sorry. Mike over there looks like he'd like to team up with you, though." Edward moved his hand from my thigh to my hand and led me down the steps to the rackets.

"Are you sure you want to be my gym partner? I'd understand if you don't," I told him honestly. I know I wouldn't be my gym partner if I had a choice.

"Of course I'm sure, love. I don't think it's going to be that bad," he laughed, thinking I was overreacting. Yeah, I wasn't.

"Your funeral," I muttered. With my luck, we were the first team to play. And we played Jessica and Mike. This oughta be good. I took my stance by the net as Edward served.

Let the fun (torture) begin.

Mike hit it back and it came straight at me. My mind scrambled immediately. _What do I do? Do I let it hit me or just let Edward deal with it? _I tried to hit it to Jessica _over_ the net, but instead it bounced _under_ the net and hit her in the shin. The next time the ball came towards me, it was over my head so I stretched my arm up, sticking the racket in the air. I fell backwards and landed directly on my ass. It hurt.

"Bella, are you OK?" Edward rushed forward and helped me up from the ground.

"Yeah, that happens all the time when I try to be athletic," I grumbled, dusting my butt off. The game went down hill from there. My new favorite sound in the whole world is Coach Huff's whistle because it ends my pain for twenty-four hours.

"It wasn't that bad, love," Edward tried to comfort me as we walked back to the locker rooms, his arm around my waist.

"That was only day one. We've got a whole year left." I changed quickly and tried not to notice Jessica's D cups that she displayed as she pranced around the locker room in a sports bra. I'm not really modest, but I do face the wall for a semblance of privacy. Jessica obviously doesn't have the same decency.

"Bella!" Jessica called, stopping me right before I opened the door. "Are you and Edward still pretty close?"

"Yeah, I really love him," I smiled at her. Her face dropped at the sincerity in my words and smile. When I opened the door, I saw Edward resting against the wall next to the door. "I'm ready to go home," I told him as we started walking.

"I love having seventh period off to spend with you." I nodded as Edward took my backpack for me. I think I pulled something in my back.

"I don't want to go home yet. Could we go grab some ice cream before you need to go to work?" I asked, needing some energy after attempting to be athletic.

"If that's what you'd like, love." We were standing by his Volvo now and I was about to get in when I stopped. I turned to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" I whispered. He shrugged and I laughed at his facial expressions. Edward cut off my laugh with a quick kiss, pulling back sooner than I'd like.

"I would hate for the principal to bust us for PDA our first day as seniors," Edward explained, releasing his hold on my waist.

Today was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**AN: Don't expect updates more than once or twice a week, but this week I was sick so I got some extra time to write. I got a great response to the first chapter. I got over fifty alerts and over thirty favorites but only twenty-six reviews... But still, thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**FUNFACT: I finally got Facebook today. My friends have been begging me to get it and I finally caved. I want to be friends with all of you, but...my mother wouldn't like me having a ton of freinds I don't know. :(**

**I will try to update 'Amazing Catch' in the next hour, so keep a look-out. My amazing unoficial beta, Music ADD, was able to look over the chapter so it should be better than the first. Thanks for reading and I like reviews, Emma**


	3. Chapter 3: Female Bonding

Chapter Three: Female Bonding

"Bye Edward, I'll see you tonight," I told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He hugged me tightly before driving off in his Volvo. I sighed and walked into the house, mentally going over all the food in the house and what I could make with it.

"Bella, is that you?" Esme's beautiful voice called from the kitchen.

"Uh huh, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I dropped my bag and slipped my shoes off at the door before making my way to the kitchen. Esme was still as beautiful as ever, but those who knew her saw how Carlisle's death had changed her. Her hair wasn't quite as bouncy and she was too thin. Her smile wasn't as big and the light that always used to shine from inside of her has dulled.

"How was your day, hun?" she asked, finishing up the dishes. I hugged her lightly and the smile that graced her lips was genuine. She tries so hard for Lizzi, Edward, and me and I know she loves us more than anything else.

"It was fine. I totally embarrassed myself in gym and Edward did a very good job of not laughing at me," I admitted, a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, dear. I'm glad I raised Edward right," she smirked again, the same smirk Edward had minus the effect his had on me.

"You did a very good job with him. Where's Lizzi?" I asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Taking her nap, though it's time to wake her up. Could you go do that for me, Bella?" I nodded and went to Esme's room, still feeling a little apprehensive at entering her personal space. Lizzi was in her basket, starting to move and cry softly.

"Shhh, come here," I whispered to her, picking her up carefully. She calmed down quickly in my arms. She was always good for Esme, Edward, and me. She was a good baby as a whole. Of course she woke up in the middle of the night and cried when she needed something, but once she got it she was a happy camper. "Let's go find Mommy," I told her, bouncing her on my hip.

"What do you want for supper?" Esme asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking about that." I took a seat one the kitchen stool. "We don't have much and we'll need to make a run to the store. I was thinking take-out tonight and real food tomorrow."

"Chinese or pizza?" Esme already had her fingers poised over the phone, ready to dial.

"Pizza today, Chinese next time we need emergency take-out," I compromised. She nodded and placed an order for a little of everything. I knew when she sighed and plopped on the stool next to mine that today had been a hard day. "How are you doing, Esme?" I asked innocently, bouncing Lizzi on my leg.

"I've been better," she admitted, her fingers playing with the hem of her apron. "It was really quiet today. I love spending time with Lizzi, but it's hard to keep my mind away from…him."

"I know…well, I don't know but I empathize. Try turning on the radio," I suggested. Esme, to my surprise, let out a quiet laugh.

"Only you and Edward would suggest music is the key to a better day," she explained, still laughing slightly.

"Music has helped Edward and me a lot over the years, you should try it," I told her gently. Her smile dropped and she nodded.

"Do you have any suggestions?" she asked so quietly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Do I ever!" I jumped up and passed her Lizzi while grabbing her free hand. I tugged them up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and marched directly to the wall of music. Esme hung back a bit, standing by the door as if she was afraid something would eat her after she stepped through the doorway. "What do you like?"

"Oh, I'm not picky. I'll listen to almost anything." I can respect her for that, but it doesn't help me.

"OK…I think you would like some Holly Brook and her CD, 'Like Blood Like Honey', is amazing. Let's add a little classic Stevie Wonder, the beautiful Alicia Keys, and top it off with the Goo Goo Dolls." I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. I turned to see Esme staring at me, unaware that Lizzi playing with her hair. "Here you go," I handed her four CDs and she looked at them blankly.

"If you want me to, I'll listen to all of them," she looked dubious now. "Thanks Bella, I really do appreciate it." Esme finally looked up and smiled at me, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You're more than welcome. They're Edward's CDs anyway," I joked, leading her back down the stairs.

"Bella, you know what's Edward's is yours as well." I turned to see her raise an eyebrow. "He couldn't refuse you anything, dear. Personally, I'm glad he fell for you instead of somebody else."

"Good, me too," I told her in a serious tone. She rolled her eyes as the door bell rang. I signed for our dinner and brought it to the kitchen table. We can at least make it look like a home-cooked family meal.

"Talk to me, tell me about something that happened to school today," Esme told me as she put Lizzi in her seat.

"Nothing much, though a girl in gym made me a tad bit angry." That was an understatement.

"Well, tell me about it," she urged. She looked so excited at the chance to gossip that I couldn't turn her down.

"I don't think you'll want to hear it," I said hesitantly. Esme probably doesn't want to know about a slut who threw herself on Edward at every possible moment. When put like that, I don't want to know about it either.

"Of course I do, I like knowing what's going on with you and Edward," she insisted.

"Well…Edward and I have PE together and Jessica Stanley is also in our class. She's been bugging Edward since last year and she can't see that Edward isn't interested. She was all over him in the bleachers yesterday and touching him and ugh. I had too…stake my claim," I blushed, remembering the incident which was just awkward.

"I've heard about that Jessica Stanley. Her mother is big in the gossip/social scene. I've heard that…" Esme launched into stories that she's heard through the grape vine. As she spoke, it became more and more apparent that she's lonely. I made a promise to myself that I would spend more time with Esme, even if Edward was home. The summer sun set as we talked about anything and everything. The longer we talked, the brighter Esme shined and the wider the smile.

"Mom, Bella! I'm home," Edward called from the door. I jumped up quickly and ran to meet him in the middle. My feet, however, had other ideas. I tripped on a ridge where the rug was bunched up. Edward routinely caught me with an arm around me waist and steadied me. Edward was about to speak when Esme started laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny, Esme," I sighed. I knew it was pretty funny, but I would've thought that the people closest to me have gotten used to it.

"No, that's not it," she squeezed out before being taken over by another fit of giggles. "It was how practiced Edward seemed when he caught you." She was still laughing her ass off and I couldn't help but laugh at her laughter. I was overjoyed that she was finding enjoyment in something.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs," Edward told her once she calmed her laughter.

"Go ahead. Thanks for talking to me Bella, I enjoyed our afternoon," she smiled at me sincerely.

"I did too; we'll have to do it again very soon." As soon as we reached Edward's room, he pulled me over to the couch and sat me down next to him. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I snuggled into his side.

"How was work?" I asked after a few silent moments.

"It was fine and I don't think I could've found a better job for me. I get to use the loud blender thingy." I rolled my eyes at his childish ways. "How was your evening with my mother?"

"It was great. I suggested some music, so you'll notice you're missing a few CDs. She wanted to know about Jessica-" cue disgusted facial expression "-and she told me a lot about Jessica's mother. I think she's just lonely, sitting at home all day with only Lizzi for company. In some ways I'm glad you have to work so Esme can get her girl time."

"If it makes two of the most important women in my life happy, then it makes me happy," he told me, kissing the top of my head sweetly. He paused and sniffed my shirt. "Why do you smell like tomato sauce?"

"Why do you smell like coffee and fruit?" I retorted. "Esme and I ordered take-out for dinner because neither of us felt like cooking," I explained. I felt him nod and pull me even closer.

"You know I love you, right?" he sighed into my hair.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too," I sighed back. I was thoroughly worn out from all the emotional events of today.

"You sound tired, go to sleep," Edward whispered softly. I nodded and buried my face into his shirt before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

**AN: I know it took a while, but I gave you guys a lot last week. This isn't my favorite chapter but I felt it was important to show some Esme/Bella bonding time. I'll try to update more often and I'm hoping life will slow down again. **

**FUNFACT: I love Jane Austen and her books. Today, my English teacher (who knew of my fondness of her work) gave me a fictional story of Jane Austen's life. I'm so excited to read it and I'm sure it will be great purely because it's about Jane Austen.**

**A shout out to all the wonderful reveiwers, who have given me so much more than I expected. Thanks for reading and I like reveiws, Emma**


	4. Chapter 4: Aunt Suzie

Chapter Four: Aunt Suzie

I walked into the lunchroom the next day and was severely disappointed by the smell coming from the lunch line. It was weekly slop day. Well, it was supposed to be meatloaf, but it was not-so-fondly known as 'slop'. On top of that, Edward disappeared into the crowd and didn't walk me to lunch. I sighed and, without bothering to get a tray, sat down at our table. Today, Angela is sitting with a boy named Ben, about whom I will mercilessly interrogate Angela about later.

"What's up, Bella? Are you OK?" Alice must've caught my facial expression.

"It's slop day and I don't know where Edward is. Other than that, I'm fine," I smiled as sincerely as I could manage. Before Alice could respond, something over my shoulder caught her attention. I spun around in my seat and followed her eyes.

The heavens opened up and an angel choir started singing. The room looked brighter instantly. The light was coming from a beautiful human being that I can't believe exists. It was Edward…carrying a fast food bag. By the time I came back to earth, Edward was sitting next to me.

"You know that I love you and you are the best boyfriend in the whole entire world, right?" I grinned widely at him.

"You've mentioned it a few times," he replied calmly. He handed me a burger, fries, and…a soda.

"Um…Edward, do you remember my run-in with caffeine at your house?" Edward cracked up, probably re-living the incident.

"Don't worry love, it's Sprite." I nodded, laughing along with him.

"Am I missing something?" Alice asked, speaking for the whole table. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were staring at us, not getting out inside joke.

"Nothing you want to know about," I reassured her. She glared at me for a while before resigning herself to not knowing. Lunch passed quickly and, before I knew it, I found myself kissing Edward goodbye at the entrance of the locker rooms.

"Hey Bella, what's up girl?" Jessica's high pitch voice greeted me. She was pulling on her shorts and leaning against the gym locker next to mine. Maybe she thinks the way to Edward is through his girlfriend.

"Nothing much," was my dry response. I spun the combo into my locker and opened it quickly, grabbing my clothes. I started looking around for a place to change and I was surprised that Jessica noticed.

"Modest? I would've thought that, with a boyfriend like Edward"- at least she acknowledges it –"you wouldn't have a problem with nudity," she hinted unsubtly.

"I prefer to change in private," I told her and that was all I was going to say. I slipped into a bathroom stall and changed quickly, ready to be out of the steamy and sweaty locker room. I side-stepped Jessica and breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the door. Edward wasn't waiting for me, so I looked around the gym and found him in the bleachers.

"Hello, love," Edward said softly as I sat down next to him. I smiled and forgot about Jessica.

"Esme, we're home!" I called through the house as I opened the front door. Edward had today off from work and I thought we'd spend some quality family time.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," Esme yelled, running down the hall with Lizzi on her hip. Her hair was coming out of her bun and she was rummaging for something in the living room. I took Lizzi from her arms and she smiled at me before rushing back to her bedroom, waving her hand for Edward and me to follow. "Edward, you remember me telling you about your Aunt Suzie and how she's pregnant with twins?" she asked.

"No Mom, you never told me," Edward said, his voice patient and indulging.

"Real- oh well, that's beside the point. The point is that she went into early labor and, since your grandparents are in Europe, she needs me to stay with her for a week or so. I can't leave Suzie alone with two infants, because her husband is deployed overseas right now and you know how hard newborns can be and…" she started to rant about how hard it would be for Suzie if she didn't go. I finally interrupted her.

"Esme, calm down. What do you need us to do?" Esme smiled appreciatively.

"I can't take Lizzi with me and since Edward turned eighteen this past summer, I was hoping you two could watch Lizzi and…take her to school with you." She rushed through the last part and held her breath, her eyes flickering between Edward and me.

"Of course we'll do it, Esme. We won't leave you hanging," I reassured her.

"It's no big deal, so don't worry about us," Edward backed me up. Esme still looked guilty, but nodded and finished packing her toiletries.

"My plane is leaving in less an hour. Your grandparents are coming to take over Saturday night, so I should be back Sunday afternoon. Call me every day and explain to the school why you're carrying around a baby. Edward, I know you just started this job but you need to tell them why you can't work this week. They might understand. I love all three of you and I'm sorry." She zipped up her suitcase and straightened up.

"Don't worry Mom; everything is going to be fine. I promise," Edward reassured her with his voice and his eyes. Esme crushed us all in a huge hug before kissing all of her children good bye.

"I'll miss you and take care of each other," she urged, turning around at the front door.

"Focus on Aunt Suzie," Edward insisted. Esme eventually opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her. We stared at the door in shock for ten seconds before turning to stare at each other.

"Am I the only one that's beginning to feel a little overwhelmed?" I asked and Edward shook his head. I sighed and leaned into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he sighed into my hair. A cranky cry came from in between us and we pulled back, sighing in unison.

"I'll make supper if you'll put Lizzi down for her nap," Edward bargained. We jokingly shook hands before splitting our separate ways. An hour and a half later, Edward and I were sitting on the couch in silence and savoring it.

"Will the school even let us bring a baby into class?" I wondered aloud. Edward pulled me closer against his chest and started playing with my hair.

"It's required for some classes to bring fake ones, so why not a real one?" he reasoned. He kept playing with the ends of my hair and it sent shivers down my back. It's not fair that he can do that to me.

"Because it's a lot easier to shut a fake one up." My mind was no longer on the conversation, but the hand moving up my arm was getting a lot of attention.

"Don't you think people will assume Lizzi was…our child?" Edward asked softly. One hand was still playing with my hair and the other was massaging my shoulder softly.

"Doesn't Lizzi feel like ours sometimes?" I shot back, my voice coming out slightly breathy.

"That's true, but it might cause unnecessary gossip." Edward's voice sounded hesitant. I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Let them talk." I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to his chest. Edward responded immediately, his arms going to my waist. His lips moved to my jaw and- Lizzi woke up with a yell. I started to pull back so get up but Edward tightened his hold on me for one last squeeze before releasing me.

"I think Lizzi is a better chaperone than Esme," Edward remarked in a falsely thoughtful tone. I cracked up as I walked into Esme's room. I picked Lizzi up and gave her the pacifier, instantly soothing her. When I returned to the living room, Edward hadn't moved from his earlier position. I sat in front of him and leaned up against his chest, hugging Lizzi close to me.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I groaned, pulling a blanket over Lizzi and me.

"Unfortunately love, we do." Edward turned his attention to Lizzi, softly setting a hand on her. "Are you ready for your first day of school, sweetie?" Lizzi's eyes locked on Edward's and she giggled softly. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered softly, tickling her foot lightly. I love watching them together. Edward is going to make a great father someday.

"Lizzi is lucky to have a brother like you," I said softly. His eyes moved up to meet mine slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

"She also has the best sister in the world." His eyes sparkled with sincerity.

"We may both be Lizzi's siblings, but I love you as so much more than a sibling," I smiled up at him. He kissed my cheek softly and moved down to kiss Lizzi's cheek as well.

"We'd better get some rest before tomorrow," Edward suggested, helping me up.

We're going to need whatever sleep we can get before tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Part of the idea for this plot twist was from BL-13, so I can't claim it completely. I've had this story that's been in the back of my mind and I know I've got a lot of stories going, but sometime this week I may put out a new story.**

**FUNFACT: I'm realy liking my book on Jane Austen, which is 'The Lost Memoirs of Jane Austen' by Syrie James. Check it out if you like Jane Austen's work. **

**Thanks for reading and I like reveiws, Emma**


	5. Chapter 5: Coach Huff?

Chapter Five: Coach Huff?

"Edward, we can't be late!" I yelled from the front door as I grabbed my backpack. I slung it onto the side that wasn't holding Lizzi.

"I'll meet you two in the car," he called back from another part of the house. My eyes rolled on their own accord before waddling to the Volvo. Thirty seconds after I'd buckled Lizzi in and took my own seat, Edward was pulling the car out of the driveway and driving as fast as his conscious would let him.

"So, have you thought about how we're going to pull this off?" I asked casually but Edward saw right through me.

"Nope, we'll just have to wing it."

"Well, now I know I didn't fall in love with your planning and prepared skills," I muttered and I could tell he was smiling slightly. Edward pulled into a parking spot and, as soon as he stopped, leaned over to kiss me softly.

"What did you fall in love with?" he whispered, the ends of his lips curled up.

"I think it was your hair," I said with mock seriousness. I brushed some of his hair off his forehead before hopping out of the car at top speed. Seriously, we were going to get in so much trouble. I had Lizzi out of her car seat and my backpack on my back before Edward had recovered enough to grab his own bag. "Get your ass out of the car," I told him as I started walked towards the school building.

"Love you too," Edward mumbled as he jogged to catch up with us. "Do you want me to take Lizzi?" he asked, returning to his gentlemanly manners.

"I'll take Lizzi if you carry my bag," I compromised, sliding my backpack off my shoulders. We slipped through the classroom door right as the last tardy bell rang.

"Edward and Bella, you're lucky. I was just about to take attendance," Mrs. Brown said without looking up. Lizzi started crying suddenly, the sight of so many people was intimidating her. Well, she's been really good this morning so it was just a matter of time. Every head in the class shot up instantly, zooming in on the baby in my arms.

"We're really sorry about this, Mrs. Brown," Edward apologized not-so-smoothly. I was bouncing Lizzi up and down expertly, handing her the pacifier. She was quiet again by the time Edward and I were in our seats, ready for class to be over. Everyone was staring at us, some even twisting all the way around in their seats.

"Let the gossip began," I joked under my breath. Edward heard it and laughed lightly.

And so the day begins.

The morning was spent trying to comfort a grumpy baby, attempting to ignore stares from students and teachers, AND being expected to learn on top of all that. Honestly, the lunch bell was the most welcome sound I've ever heard. At that moment, it was more beautiful than Edward's voice. Lizzi, ruining my moment, started crying because she was startled by the bell.

"Let's go outside for lunch today," Edward suggested softly.

"No really? Because I was thinking a noisy baby was the perfect thing to bring into a crowded, noisy cafeteria!" I screamed at him, throwing my bag on the nearest lunch table. Edward didn't say anything, but merely sat down beside me and pulled out Lizzi's baby food. He eased her out of my arm and the second she was out of my arms, I let my face fall into my hands.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not my best day," I muttered into my hands.

"I understand, love. When we get home, it'll be time for Lizzi's nap and we can rest for a couple hours. How does that sound?" he whispered comfortingly. Instead of feeling insulted that he was talking to me like I was four, I felt relaxed and extremely grateful. Edward's free hand started massaging the back of my neck and I sighed again.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He laughed gently, finding me amusing.

"Not yet," he said, the smile evident in his voice. A solid five minutes of massaging and silence later, I decided it was time to return to the world of the living.

"I'll take Lizzi," I sighed again.

"Just rest, love. I've got it covered," his voice soothed me.

"I love you more than I love chocolate, music, and life combined right now," I murmured into his shoulder. Lizzi was sandwiched between Edward and me, being surprisingly still.

What do you do with a baby in PE? I don't know, but I'm about to find out. I stepped through the locker room door with a baby on my hip. Everyone glued their eyes to my hip and the baby attached to it. I'd have felt embarrassed about it, but similar things have been happening to me all day long, so it's lost its novelty.

"Oh my God, Bella! When did you have a baby?" Jessica cried loudly. I seriously wanted to give her a high five on her face.

"Lizzi isn't mine, she's Edward's little sister," I explained loudly enough for the whole room to hear. Most of the room looked away but the big gossipers kept their eyes glued to me. I sat Lizzi down on my towel on the floor before grabbing my clothes from my locker. I changed quickly, feeling eyes on my stomach. Probably looking for imaginary stretch lines.

"Lizzi, come back," I muttered as I watched the little girl start rolling off the towel. I bent down to get her but before I could grab her, someone else picked her up.

"I ADORE babies," Jessica cooed, trying to be maternal but ending up looking awkward. "I'll take her back to Edward for you," she said quickly, taking off out the door before I could say anything. I wanted to scream '_You better give me my baby back RIGHT NOW!'_, but settled for slamming my locker closed loudly and taking off after her.

"Oh no she didn't," I muttered under my breath as I watched the scene before me. Edward was staring at Jessica with an uncomfortable expression on his gorgeous face while Jessica remained comically clueless. She started up the bleaches and, not paying attention to her feet, tripped and fell hard. I started sprinting as fast as I could without tripping myself while Edward jumped up quickly. Edward reached them first and, Jessica being…herself, starts grabbing her ankle.

"I'm OK Edward, don't worry about me. I think I'll need someone strong to carry me to the nurse's office, though," she said dramatically. I had reached them and was too shocked to do anything other than stare in disbelief at the scene before me.

"Lizzi!" Edward cried, not giving Jessica a second glance. Lizzi, having been jostled and startled, had started wailing loudly. "Don't cry sweetie, you're OK," Edward whispered. She wiped her cheeks while she continued to scream. The second her eyes fell on me, Lizzi reached out and I took her. Her head automatically buried itself in my shoulder, still crying pitifully.

"Edward, I'm not sure I can get up by myself!" Jessica whined from the floor. I was the only one who heard his sigh as he bent down to grab her hand. Edward pulled her up quickly, letting her hand go as soon as he could without her toppling back over.

"If you still need the nurse, Mike Newton would love to give you hand," Edward told her over his shoulder as we finally went to find our seats. I bounced Lizzi up and down on my knee, but she was still hiding against my chest.

"If I'd had to file an Amber report, I would tell them to tap the suspect's head and the one that sounded hollow was Jessica," I joked. Edward's laugh echoed against the walls and the ceiling. The few people who weren't already staring at us turned around.

"What the hell is a baby doing in my learning zone?" Coach Huff yelled, finally noticing us. He apparently had no qualms about profanity in his 'learning zone'.

"I'm sorry Coach Huff, but this is my sister, Lizzi, and my mother is out of town because my aunt is having twins," Edward explained politely. Coach Huff's face softened dramatically.

"Well, I guess I understand. My brother's wife, Suzie, just had twins. Too bad my brother is overseas at the moment and missed their birth…" I would've been shocked at the change in him, but I was too preoccupied with how similar his brother's wife is to Suzie.

"Wait, you're the David Uncle Steve talks about?" Edward's face showed nothing but blatant disbelief. Coach Huff's face mirrored Edward's. "He said that you were a professional basketball coach. Why are you teaching here now?" Edward asked, curious now that he was over his shock.

"Well, I was…fired so they could hire my assistant coach," Coach Huff said sheepishly. At least he didn't blush. That would be too weird on top of everything else. "I was going to call tonight to check up on them. How are the twins doing?"

"My mother said they were healthy and the twins are going home in two days at the latest," Edward said, still sounding a little dazed.

"Well, that's good to hear. I guess, since your mother left to help my sister-in-law, I'll allow a baby in my learning zone. Don't make it a regular occurrence though, OK?"

"Of course, Coach Huff," I answered for both of us. He turned around and started back down the bleachers, shaking his head back and forth.

"Wow," Edward breathed.

"Yeah. Whoa."

* * *

**AN: It's been too long since I updated, I know. But...I had to add this twist in the story. I kinda like it.**

**FUNFACT: I had a band contest Friday and we got the highest scores possible. STRAIGHT ONES!!**

**Thanks for reading and I like reveiws, Emma**


End file.
